Express this number in scientific notation. $0.6776$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ : there are $0$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{6}$ , there is $\exponentColor{1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.6776 = \leadingColor{6}.776 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-1}}$